The Test of Truths
by Caribou Kid
Summary: In the Episode The Mummy, Lee Crane was controlled by the mummy they were returning to a middle eastern nation. There was never a reason given why this occurred or why the mummy attacked. Here is my version of the rest of the story.


Note: This is a "rest of the story" that provides a possible reason for why Lee Crane was affected by the mummy during the episode of the same name.

**The Test of Truths**

My name is Prince Bomani, I am the third son of King Menes of Uruk and the leader of his armies. My troops and I have fought many battles to secure our borders and bring peace to my father's kingdom. We were poised for our defense of the kingdom in our enemy's final assault. I can still see myself dressed in my armor, my sword hanging at my side, my sacred talisman resting over my heart to protect me during the coming battle. But it was not enough this day and the gods called me to the next world. We had all but won the battle against the Asmar invaders when I was struck down. The suddenness of that moment still stings as though the wound were new.

I remember the day well as my army of 3,000 men took to the field against the invader forces of nearly twice that number. My warriors were the best trained and prepared, we worked well as a team ensuring that we all moved toward a common goal as if we were one single entity. This was our land, our families, our homes and they were not going to be allowed to enter. We fought valiantly driving them back, their numbers no match for our skills as fighters. We cut them down like so much ripened grain.

As the invaders turned to run liked scalded dogs, my attention was drawn away from the battle momentarily and I did not see the wounded Asmari soldier raise his spear and with his dying breath launch it at me. The cold blade ripped through my armor and sunk deeply into my chest. I fell to the ground as my entire world erupted into a searing maelstrom of pain and a chill of impending death.

My Second rushed to my side, he pulled the offending weapon from my body and cried out for assistance from the healer. I can already feel that it is too late and there is nothing anyone can do. As they try to stop the bleeding, I hear my father approach and he kneels beside me. I see his concerned face and the sadness wash across it as he too realizes I must go without him on a journey I must make alone. He picks me up and holds me to his chest in a final embrace. I try to return it but the pain is too great and all my strength has fled like smoke before the wind. Darkness and cold claim me now; I float like driftwood on the surface of a calm black sea.

There is no sensation; I am just a presence in this place of waiting. I watch distractedly as the priests prepare my body for my journey to the underworld to join my ancestors. Once all preparations have been completed they wrap me in the long woven strands of cloth. Within those strands they tuck my most prized possession, the small talisman, over where my heart had once been. When they are done they carefully raise my body up and lay it in a fine sarcophagus to be placed within my family's tomb so I may begin my journey to the other side.

The funeral is heartwarming as my father and brothers and wife and children bid me a good journey to the world beyond. I am laid to rest with all the gifts and stores needed to see me to my next destination. As my tomb is sealed a great silence descends across my world. Time stops as I begin to make my way towards the underworld and prepare to enter that realm.

oOOo

I am suddenly jerked back as light and sound invade my tomb. My sarcophagus is wrenched open and multiple hands roughly search my body for anything of value. I try to scream out in rage to stop their attack but I have no power in this world. They have taken all from my tomb and then finally find my talisman and yank it from my body. My world is thrown totally into limbo, I can't go forward, and I can't go back. I am doomed to float between the worlds for all eternity.

oOOo

Something calls me back to the world of light, it is very close and I feel the power of the life force behind it burning bright like the sun. I have no concept of time or how much has flowed by since I passed from this plane to the very threshold of the underworld. I only know that my passage to the next world stopped when my enemies desecrated my tomb and took me from my homeland.

There is movement all around me and I know I will once more be taken against my will. I can see in their minds where they plan to take me; it is not my land but that of my enemy. I will not go willingly, I will fight to return to my home and if not there, then any place other than the home of my slayers.

I feel a connection to one of the men that intends to deliver me to my enemies. There is something oddly familiar about his presence. As I look over him I spot what has brought me back. It calls to me as the old friend it is. As it did when I was alive, it gives me strength and power to do what must be done. There, encased in a band of gold and worn on the man's left hand, is my onyx talisman. I would know its feel anywhere. My mind washes over it, caressing it as my hand once did. I take comfort in its presence and have hope I may yet complete my journey to the underworld now that my friend is near.

As I rage silently at my inability to control my destiny I feel my body move. It has been so long since I have felt anything; to be again, if only for a moment. I relish the sensations rushing over me. I feel the man falter as I am able to draw on his energy thanks to my talisman. We are both shocked by the sensation and both stunned by this connection though he knows not of its origin.

I lie here quietly gathering my strength then push out with all my will and succeed in opening my sarcophagus. The surge of power drains us both and the man loses consciousness as I channel his life force into my body. I see his companion come quickly to his side concerned at his sudden collapse. The look of worry on the older man's face is so like the one I saw on my father's face before I started my journey to the afterlife.

I have more of a sense of the younger man, now that I have shared his essence. He is a brave warrior and leader among his people. He is a man of honor and he and his companion's only intent in returning my remains is to avert a war, not to disgrace me. Still I will not be returned to my enemy's grasp and using my new found abilities will do all in my power to change their minds and direct my return to my homeland.

We travel to a strange vessel that somehow moves beneath the waters. I have never in my life conceived of such a wondrous thing. They call her Seaview. My sarcophagus is placed in a small room within the giant vessel and I am left alone where I am able to gather my strength from the man I have come to know as Lee. Lee sleeps now and I find that I am better able to draw from his force. I am able to exit my place of rest and move about the ship. I want my talisman back and I seek out Lee to reclaim it.

Like a lit torch on a dark night, my talisman guides me through the passages of Seaview drawing me towards it. I encounter other men working on this boat and find I have the power to influence their minds so that they cannot remember our encounter. I close on Lee's chamber and enter to find him sleeping on a small bed. As I near him he awakens and springs to his feet. Shocked by my appearance he grabs some sort of weapon that speaks harshly and propels small pellets that rip into my body. Were I still alive, I surely would not have survived his attack.

I realize that such a weapon will have alerted others on his ship calling them to his quarters. I have no time to reclaim my talisman and instead cloud his mind and return as quickly as I can to my sarcophagus. I can feel Lee weaken as the strain of sustaining two of us pulls at his life force. He is strong but even the strongest have a limit. I have drained much of his stamina and he passes from consciousness again. I too feel the draw and must rest.

As Lee sleeps his guard is lowered and I look deep into his mind learning much of his world and this vessel. He commands her and knows best where her weaknesses are and how to keep her from completing her mission without harming her crew. Try as I might I can't get him to understand why I do not want to be taken to this new place so I must find others means to thwart his assigned task.

The smaller vessel, FS-1 he calls it, they used to bring me aboard is also a means to complete their mission and must be removed from service. As Lee's energy returns I move to the yellow ship and disable it. Unfortunately as I complete my task I am discovered by one of the men of the vessel and I react too violently and kill him. I did not want to harm his crew and regret my rash actions but I will not be taken back.

Leaving FS-1, I return to my sarcophagus and as I lie here, I find that I can influence Lee to do my bidding and direct him to turn us from our course. It seems easier to work indirectly and the draw on Lee's life force is less than when I act myself. He belongs here and can move undeterred without raising questions. I compel Lee to steal into the circuitry room and change the navigational controls moving this ship in an entirely new direction. His will is strong enough that he will not permit me to fatally harm his vessel or his crew.

I am frustrated yet amused; they are a determined lot and for each action I use to deter their progress they come back that much faster. I see in Lee's mind that my activities have only delayed their arrival and they still have means to get to their ultimate destination. I push him yet again to take a hand in turning us from this mission and he damages more of the vessel by sabotaging the main circuits.

Lee's actions have removed the Seaview as the vessel that will deliver me to their intended destination but FS-1 is repaired and will serve as transport. I compel Lee once again to take actions against his vessel to prevent our arrival. As he moves to disable the smaller vessel something is wrong. He is met by resistance and is rendered unconscious and beyond my control. FS-1 can still depart and I cannot let that happen.

I draw on all the reserves that Lee has left and pull myself once more from my sarcophagus. As I step from the room I am discovered by another of Lee's men. I am unable to stop him and he escapes to warn the others that I exist. Having no more choices I must take drastic actions to prevent arrival at our intended destination. I must regrettably destroy Seaview and all aboard her to keep from my enemy's grasp.

Having seen the heart of the vessel in Lee's mind I move towards the reactor room to kill her. As I enter the passage the older man, the Admiral, Lee calls him, is waiting for me along with others of the ship's crew. The Admiral throws a coil of rope at me and as it drapes over me he yells to someone to throw a switch.

The surge of power is like nothing I have ever experienced. It courses through my body wrapping me in both pain and ecstasy, then suddenly I see it, the gates of the underworld are there and begin to open. My father, brothers and wife and children are there beckoning me to join them. I walk slowly towards the gate happy to once again be in the company of my family, no longer am I concerned with the shell that was my physical self. I have passed my test of truths and I am welcome. I feel my talisman surge one last time then goes dark for me as it now protects another. I am home.

The End.


End file.
